Our Beginning
by JanusGrace
Summary: In memory of Chloe Sol. For those who wish to know more of us.
1. Summary

Jane

People say the first time you meet someone tells you a lot about them, but I don't believe it. None of us do.

Many readers and guests say we seem to be role-playing as we put some things about us and our godly parents. We let them believe what they wish to believe.

All wonder who we are and why we tell a lot about ourselves. Even if they believe our backstories are fake, they still come back to know more.

This is the story of how we found each other and got closer. This is where the Percy Jackson stories and fan fictions come from. This, is our story.


	2. Chapter 1: Roblox

Janus

 _I remember it like it was yesterday._ My first day playing Roblox. Yes it does seem so strange that finding someone on the game and then becoming great friends and a writing group happened there.

Before then, I wasn't much of a writer. I lived with my mom while I never knew my dad, always fighting that I act just like him. I always wondered why my dad had liked her before, since she was basically a drug addict before I was born, to which she blames me for ruining her life while she's now a heavy drinker.

That was all a few years ago, before some kids at school kept mentioning a game called Roblox they said was 'epic'. Having just had an argument with Mother, I went on my laptop and searched up the game. After half an hour I was able to play it and got on a game. For those who wonder, it was literally Zombie Rush.

Being a noob to a game is horrible. Being a noob to a gaming server that has multiple games created by members of Roblox is much worse. I had no idea what I was doing, and what to expect of it.

After dying the sixteenth time, to which I was going to rage quit, a different user came up. _CatitaCatalina Level 127_. Her avatar was basically all the free stuff you could find in the store, the black ponytail with sunglasses and a nice purple shirt. For someone with no Robux( I assumed such since she only had the free stuff, meaning she might as well be as poor as me) she looked like a nice person, having the default smile on her avatar's face. But when the next game round started at level one in what I believe was the Space looking map, she was a demon. She shot down zombies faster than I could, and the weird thing was she kept protecting me.

 ** _CatitaCatalina: You new?_**

The chat glowed and I turned to look at it, as it was Intermission. I contemplated what to say but just settled with _**Yes.**_ Minutes later, after another game, she spoke again.

 ** _CatitaCatalina: Pc or mobile?_**

 ** _Guest672: Pc._**

 ** _CatitaCatalina: Oh. I can help you then. I'm Pc._**

After that she kept telling me instructions on how to move, shoot, jump, and equip different weapons. I enjoyed the game even if I was a noob and only got to be _Level 24_ in the end. She went up to _Level 150_.

 ** _CatitaCatalina: Hey. So do you wanna play Rocitizens?_**

 ** _Guest672: What game is that?_**

 ** _CatitaCatalina: I'll show you. Search it in games and join a server. I'll find yours._**

That was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

Hours later I went on her second account, _UnknownUserUU_ (Yes that is the name of it seriously) and we played different games together while getting to know each other.

Her name was Ahndraya, which she hated, and preferred to be called Catita. Catita was short for Catalina, which was her middle name, hence the nickname. She was eleven at the time, I believe, as was I. We both had troubling families, she had just gotten into foster care with her grandparents after getting taken out of her dad's abusive home while I had issues with my mom.

* * *

Ahndraya

 _For everyone, hello for the first formal time._ I do pop in and out of some stories sometimes, though I do try to work on them in the dark, letting Chloe or Jane take credit instead.

Anyways, to where Janus left off, my family is a mess.

To sum up my history:

-born July 14, 2003 in Colorado Springs, CO. Bio Mom and her mom present.

-3 months old, hardly ever breastfed, grandparents called to Washington state to take care of me and my brother since Bio parents were fighting.

-4 months old, went to court, Mother disappeared, Dad took full custody of my brother and I as we all moved to Buena Park, CA.

4months to 10 years old, raised by grandparents, mildly abused by father, etc.

-10 years old, moved to San Pedro with Dad, brother, step sister, step mom, and newly born baby half sister.

For two years: physical and verbal abuse from both step mom and biodad. Step sister was kept away from us and we were harshly punished.

-12 year old, dad left big bruise on my face, Boys and Girls Club staff member called the cops the next day after seeing the bruise, eventually told them about dad, three days later I left back to Buena Park, CA, to be taken in by my grandparents again and court started.

Okay so that should be the highlights of my life, and yes I do know I sound like Jane, but I'm not Annmarie aka Jane.

Back to that day, I let Janus use my second account so that we could play together and talk privately. I told her about me and she told me about her life.

 _UnknownUserUU: Do you have a phone?_

 _CatitaCatalina: Never had one. I could give you the pass word to my gmail though._

 _UnknownUserUU: Oh okay, though I don't have social media._

 _CatitaCatalina: Same here, only gmail for my devices and so._

It was getting late, so we said goodnight and left the game, and I went to bed thinking about why I felt connected to her, and why I trusted her.


	3. Chapter 2: Bullying and Santa Barbara

Jane

I guess this is my turn.

Hi my name is Annemarie for those who don't know, and no I will not tell you my last name. I live in California, not telling you where, with my two brothers, baby sister, and grandparents. I'm now 14 and in high school, and have no idea how I'm supposed to do this.

Okay so I just checked the last chapter and it seems easy. The day I met Ahndraya. Hmmm... Yeah I can definitely try.

So I actually met her in middle school(sadly that's a big hint to where I live, or lived is it? Never telling you!) We were both in sixth grade, her a year older than me, and it was maybe the third week of school in PE that I saw her. I had a different PE teacher than her(forgot his name) while she had Mr. Morales for forth period. PE always happens either on the track area( basically black top floor with numbers and circles, bleachers just metal bars set as benches) or in the north or south field, unless the activity was weight lifting or gym, to which we would go to the boys gym to do activities and etc.

So I was in a mixed class of 6th and 7th graders, which was one reason I got picked on. I'm more of a dog with more bark than bite, which meant I only talked and lashed out at them but never was able to actually defend myself, which gave them another reason to pick on me.

I would sometimes see Ahndraya have some trouble with the other six graders in her class, but she was good at bad mouthing them and putting a spotlight on them with the teachers. No she never snitched, she just knew when the teachers would turn and stalled to keep the bullies' attention on her and not the teachers.

(Just got permission to tell how she looks)

She was I'd say 4'8'' if I remember correctly, slightly tanned but you could tell she was white skinned originally. Hairy arms and legs, which was a reason they made fun of her even though she didn't mind, brown hair, brown eyes. She was always serious, and I didn't even know the girl's name at the time.

Even if she stood up to bullying, she seemed like an average student: always dressed for PE, mostly on time, had some friends, I assumed she got average times, and she always kept a straight face unless talking to friends or random people. I thought she seemed to not be there, like her body was physically moving, playing soccer or running the track, but her mind was elsewhere. It was obvious she didn't like it here, but she had people she protected and trusted.

That day my class had to play flag football against them, and I hated it. I was wary of her and a few others, as they seemed athletic enough and skilled. I was on the other side of the field, and the teachers weren't watching the students, when one of the seventh graders shoved me from behind into the dirt.

Personally, I was used to it. Weeks of having it done almost daily in cement or dirt did numbers on people, so when I slid in the dirt and felt rocks digging into my legs and arms, I was expecting it.

Something for people to know: Richard Henry Dana Middle School had so many adults and many security guards. Lunch and was when you could see lots of them out and about, talking and not really caring about the daily fights and such between the students. Security and teachers only came to pull them apart if it got too intense, past punching and more clawing. And they didn't like hearing people complain, they just ignored you if you snitched or told any of them anything.

None of the kids came to help me. Most six and seventh graders were just laughing at me, and some were throwing nasty comments at me even when they were supposed to be playing. I caught the girl's attention when I was getting up, and she seemed to be watching my area while we kept playing. I didn't know why, but I decided to ignore it.

Not long after a few scores I'm pushed to the side by a seventh grader digging their shoulder into my side and I fell in the grass dirt again. I heard the comments again, but this time was a bit different.

"Would you like it if a _plunger_ picked on you when you were a _scrub_?" I never heard that voice, and someone was holding me down with their shoe so I couldn't turn to see.

"I'm not a _scrub_ anymore, like you. Why do you care, Hairy?"

"Why you looking at my legs, Sam? Are you trying to check me out now? I'll straight out say no right now either way." Her snark was quick and almost impulsive, as if she's said it a million times. She probably has.

The first kid went silent while some immature kids started oohing. A different guy spoke. "We're just helping this _scrub_ do his job. You know, scrub. We wanted him to start scrubbing all the dirt first."

Again cue the oohing. "Well if you put it that way, shouldn't you be plunging the toilets in the bathrooms?"

I swore I could hear the guy turn red. "Just go to your side and be the good girl you are, Ahndraya." A different girl spat.

"Who ever said I was a good girl?" I could definitely hear a smirk in her voice. I heard rustling before I felt the foot lift from my back, no doubt leaving a dirty footprint on my PE shirt.

"Hey, what happened to playing!? Get back on your sides!" No doubt Mr Morales just turned and chose to only see the kids were all over the place instead of what had been happening.

"Twenty more minutes! I better see you moving!" Gottschalk(I believe that was my teacher's name) shouted.

I turned to have my back on the dirt, facing up to see two girls in front of me. One being brown haired and brown eyed, the other having green eyes and green highlights in her darker hair. Brown Eyes holds out her hand, and I take it so she could help me up. "You alright?"

"Never better." I answered.

"I'll get back later, Annmarie. You go." She told Green Eyes, who left afterwards. "Ahndraya." She said.

I shook her hand. "Annemarie."

She tilted her head to the side. "That's your name?"

"Yeah why?"

She gestured to the girl who was now running with the football. "That's Annmarie Herrera."

"You can call me Jane."

She smiled sadly a bit. "Sure, Jane." She turned back to the game, before she looked to me. "Ready to go back and play?"

"Guess so." Was my answer before we ran into the field, ready to keep playing until the bell rang.

* * *

Ahndraya

Seeing as this was before I moved, Jane was actually the first person I met from the group. She said she had a google account, but that her dad(she lived with her dad at the time) watched over it like a hawk. I told her we could use mine and share ideas, after I found out she loved to write. We got obsessed with Percy Jackson, the first series, and we made many fanfictions together beforehand.

Then I had a problem: The cops showed up at school and I was going to talk with them about something. I had told Jane about my dad punching me, and I told a few other of my friends as well, and so I already knew it had to do with that.

Skipping to after confessing the abuse I had for two years and that lunch had started, the two cops escorted me to get lunch without having to get in line. Annmarie, T'kia, and Jane, all at different times, asked me why I was with two cops. I told them I was leaving for the day to go to Downtown LA to get pictures of my bruise taken.

Skipping to the third day after that, I hadn't been expecting to have my dad come at the same time as the investigator to the Boys and Girls Club. Seeing as I was going to move with my grandparents back in Orange county, I gave T'kia all of my stories to give to different people, most supposed to go to Jane.

Later I found out they were somehow lost as some kids had been rummaging through her backpack after hearing the cops had taken me away, so I forgave her and just forgot about those stories.

When I was back home in Buena Park a year later and I was eleven, I found a way to contact Jane after playing some games with Janus.

Jane found a way to get to Buena Park and transferred since she had also been taken away from her dad and taken to her grandparents, though none of her siblings had gone with her.

We spent days working on different things and texting with Janus on the Roblox accounts. Janus said she met a girl named Chloe at her new school as she moved with her mom to a different place, and so we got Chloe on board with writing as well.

* * *

Janus

Meeting Chloe Sol was a great day, one which brings bitter memories of how fun she was.

I was the new kid at this school in Santa Barbara, even if my mom said it was temporary, and Chloe was the girl who was assigned to show me around and help me with anything I needed. We quickly became friends.

She told me about her life, saying that she had a brother who was still back in Tennessee as she was only going to the school for eighth grade, just like me. She was living with her grandpa from her mom's side, and her brother was living with their uncle from their mom's side.

It wasn't anything special of a meeting, mostly just random conversation until she let slip she was a writer and so days later I told Ahndraya about her.

We kept in touch even after I moved away to Washington State and she moved back to Tennessee with her brother and uncle, and once Jane got a phone and Ahndraya found out how to video chat on her laptop we would talk about different things to write. Chloe came up with the strangest and biggest ideas, which made her a big part of the group even if she was temperamental.

Months later she told me of a kid named Packer at her school that seemed like a chill guy and was friends with a kid named Leo. Ahndraya found a way to let us all use her google account and create this fanfiction account, and that was how we started out to begin on the path of writing.


End file.
